You Can't Run Away From Love
by Animeclo
Summary: She didn't think her life would end up like this. Feeling so broken, being alone... and she definitely didn't think it would change, but she was wrong the first time.
1. You Can't Fix Things That Are Broken

"The greatest love is the kind that awakens the soul, that makes us reach for more, plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds... and that, my sweet Kagome... that's what I hope to give you forever."

Her smile rivalled any other, nothing could ruin this moment for her, how her heart, swollen with love, felt like it was beating out of her chest. Her watery eyes gazing at the person in front of her, her love who on this day, had become her life. He spoke such adoring words, directed at her and only her, she knew that this was it, her fate had been sealed, he was everything she needed and more.

His hands gripped hers tightly, pulling her towards him and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the kiss. After a few moments she peered through one eye and frowned to see him staring at her, his eyes studying her face, searching for something.

"Is everything ok?" She nibbled at her bottom lip, wondering why he hadn't spoke, hadn't even moved.

"You.." He said softly, letting go of her hands. "I don't love you." Watching him turn away from her she heard steps echoing throughout the room as he made his way towards one of the women in blue, standing to her right.

"This is my love, my future..." His hand slid down to her slightly protruding stomach. "The mother of my child." Staring in horror her hands flew to her mouth, covering her lips as she choked on the rising bile burning a path up her throat. Her eyes flooded as she stared at the couple, at her future burning before her very eyes. Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, she gasped and turned to see the same woman glaring at her.

"You're no one, nothing. He doesn't want you darling.. he wants me.. us." She watched as the woman cradled her stomach, a smile on her face. Kagome screamed, in terror, anger, sadness, heartbreak, screamed until her lungs were about to burst.

"Kagome!!" Her eyes snapped open, vision blurry and body hot. She looked towards the figure standing to her left and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it happened again didn't it?" She sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes, the bed dipping by her side.

"Yeah, you woke me up screaming again.. Look, I don't know what happened, but you need to go and see-"

"No." Sternly voicing her thoughts, she got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"You can't ignore it Kagome, look at what's its doing to you, you need to see him and sort things out, it's damaging both of you the longer this goes on."

"He made this happen! How dare you think that I need to be the one to start grovelling!"

"I didn't say-"

"You've said enough Inuyasha." She watched his ears flatten against his head, saw him purse his lips as he started to speak again.

"If not for yourself, then at least try for him.." He gestured towards her and her eyes narrowed in anger even further.

"If you think, for one second, that I will let him anywhere near my baby, then you can walk out that door and never come back." She cradled her stomach, round and full, a slight kick against her hand bringing a smile to her lips.

"He needs to know Kags.. the little guy will be here soon and he needs his Father."

"No one _needs_ that asshole in their lives, especially us! Stop thinking you can fix things that are broken because frankly, you can't." She turned slamming the door shut.

Resting her head against the smooth wood, she cradled her stomach again, feeling the life inside of her try to kick itself free. Three months and she'd be able to touch him, love him and show him what life is.

"Soon baby." She whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. "Soon."


	2. Talk

There she stood, clothed in her graduation gown with a beaming smile and bright eyes. Inuyasha stood to her right, matching her cheesy grin equally with his own bright smile, his elbow resting on her shoulder. However it was the person positioned to her left, arm around her waist, which held her interest as his eyes weren't directed towards the camera, they were staring at her and held a spark of something she hadn't seen for, what felt like, forever.

Tears fell past her cheeks as a quiet sob escaped, it was pure irony how a photo of her happiest moment, bought so much pain. She looks so happy. She _was_ so happy.

"What's that?" Someone spoke suddenly, jumping her out of her trance.

"Just a picture of us." She handed it over, wiping her tears dry.

"We were just kids then.. never knew what the future held." He whistled.

"Not a clue... if I'd have known, I would've ran as soon as I could."

"You don't mean that Kagome."

"No I don't... because then I wouldn't have this little one." She glanced down to her stomach and watched as a small bump appeared, answering her. "He ruined me Inu, you know that don't you?"

"I know, but Kags-"

"You can't defend him, so don't try it. He made his decision, so now we all have to live with that." She felt warm arms surround her, he was hugging her, pitying her.

"He's coming here." She froze, her mind, the pieces she could fit back together, shattered all over again. She pulled away from the hug, glaring at the man in front of her.

"You told him to come over?" He shook his head, holding his hands up.

"I didn't tell him to, he just invited himself. I couldn't stop him Kagome and I tried believe me."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Not that I know of, he still thinks you're with Sango." She nodded her head, hands slightly shaking.

"When?"

"In an hour." Her eyes widened, thinking of places she could escape to within that time. Luck however was not on her side because Inuyasha lived far away from civilisation.

"There's no where for me to go in that time." Panick stricken, she started to pace back and forth. Her world, still so delicate from the pain she'd suffered started to crumble around her all over again.

"Just stay upstairs, he won't know you're here."

"He's a fucking Daiyoukai Inuyasha! How on earth would he not know I'm here?! My scent is all over this place, he'd be able to hear me take a single breath from a mile away!" She watched as his ears flattened against his head, looking around sheepishly, he knew that this would end badly.

"It's all we've got.." He trailed off, knowing that Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the broken couple, would have to meet once again.

A knock on the door echoed down the hall, Kagome was sat in her room, pulling at her shirt, wringing her hands together, doing anything to distract her from what was downstairs, or rather _who_. She heard Inuyasha open the door downstairs and she closed her eyes. She heard the raised voices, the arguments, heard the loud steps approaching her room. Heard her door open and heard the steps stop right in front of her.

Tears escaped her eyes when she opened them and was faced with the person who broke her heart in two. She smiled sadly and cradled her stomach in her arms, watching as he followed the movement with his eyes, noticing she was with child. _His_ child.

"Why are you here?" She whimpered, wanting this to all be another nightmare she'll eventually wake up from.

"To talk." He stated, cold eyes staring down at her.


	3. Her Tormentor

"I can't talk to you, I can't even look at you." Turning away form the tall figure in front of her, she wished he would just vanish, pleaded that he would give up and walk away, that he was just a hallucination, maybe she'd finally fell into insanity.

"You're pregnant." He whispered, sounding shocked, almost _happy_.

"He isn't yours." She cried out, shaking her head in denial, clenching her eyes until they hurt. Never admitting that he was a part of this, he couldn't be in either of their lives, he'd just cause more pain.

"He.." Watching him pause, eyes widening in acknowledgment, she cursed herself for sharing that information with him. Then his eyes narrowed slightly, "He is mine, I can smell it."

"He isn't! He's nothing to do with you, I'd never allow it." Courage flushed through her veins as she stared into his eyes, challenging the devil.

"Walk away now, forget you ever saw me. You made your decision Sesshoumaru and I will not let you break me even further." Eyes red and swollen, hands shaking and legs weak, she stood before him, challenging him to defy his decision, to put them both through more pain.

"You're mine." He growled out, his eyes transforming from gold to red, she whimpered from the sheer amount of power that radiated off him. Sliding her hands down to her stomach, she clutched tightly to her belly, shielding her baby from the beast.

"I'm not yours, you have no right's to claim me, you have her, you _chose_ her.. just leave me alone." She sobbed, pleading for him to go, to stop playing with her heart. Hearing him step towards her, she felt arms slowly encasing her, rocking her as she was held tight against his chest.

"I love you." She shook her head slowly, more tears coating her cheeks.

"You loved me, maybe but you can't love me now, not after how you treated me." Her heart started to crack, feeling the intense pain of heartbreak for the second time.

"I didn't chose her, you _left_." Now it sounded as if he was heartbroken, but she knew that he didn't feel such a thing, he was incapable of feeling anything.

"I wasn't left with any other choice, you were never there me for me, I was your wife Sesshoumaru and I was always alone."

"You are still my wife." He snapped, causing her to flinch away from him.

"You need to leave." Clenching her hands together, she refused to meet his eyes, the honey glazed orbs that made her resolve break every single time.

"We need to ta-"

"No, please, just leave me." She pleaded one last time, hoping he'd see her pain and let her be. Breathing deeply, she heard him him turn and start to walk away, briefly pausing in the doorway.

"Friday, we'll talk then." He ordered, then he left. She released a shaky breath before collapsing down onto the bed beside her, feeling her eyes burn and her body tensed up, hands still clenched together as she tried to calm herself down. He'd given her three days to try and harden her defenses before he'd come and tear them down again.

That man. Her husband. Her tormentor.


	4. Demands

Friday dawned a lot sooner than she'd have liked, three days felt like mere minutes before she was seated opposite the honey eyed demon. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he appeared, the younger version of herself would've swooned over him, yet now, he just bought feelings of misery.

"You were so handsome on our wedding day too." Smiling sadly, she watched as his lips formed a line. He looked at her with an equally grim expression and she couldn't figure out why he'd appear like that.

"You were breathtaking.." Nearly missing out on what he had said, as he had barely whispered the three words, her eyes widened as he continued to study her face.

"A beauty I'd never seen before, a rose amongst thorns. My blushing bride." The corner's of his lips upturned, barely notciable to anyone else other than her. Involuntarily she blushed, hating herself for reacting like that at such a time.

"You were- you are mine." His stare was so intense it was as if he was looking right through her, all the way into her very soul.

"I can't be yours." Holding her hand up before he could speak, her eyes burned anew as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I loved you Sesshoumaru, dearly. I'd have done anything you'd have asked, done anything to protect you. Everyday I woke you up with a kiss, I made you breakfast, made sure you were ready for work. I came and gave you your wallet at lunch because every single day you would forget it." She watched his lips move again. "I made sure to give you everything I was able to, my love, my attention, I was devoted to you, to us and our life together. Yet even after that, after everything I could possibly give, you still chose someone else."

"I didn't choose anyone."

"Whether you admit to it or not is up to you, but we both know who you prioritised and who you pushed aside." She watched his reaction, her stern words had given him a jump into reality. She wasn't stupid, he had to know about how he'd treated her, had to see how his actions affected her spirit.

A silent pause had her looking around nervously, maybe she'd been too aggressive in her words, she didn't want to attack him, she just didn't want to hurt anymore. Realisticallly, she wanted him to disappear from her life, wake up one morning and have any thoughts or feelings connected to him just vanish. Yet the world didn't work that way, and she was forced to face these feelings daily, especially since he'd found her from her hiding spot.

"What's going to happen to us." He asked suddenly, staring intently into her eyes. She bit her lip and slowly shook her head, not knowing how to answer such a question.

"I don't know, how we were before to how we are now.. I can't see a way to get back to that place." She paused before quickly adding, "If that's what you were referring to."

"What will happen to our baby?" Her heart tightened as she heard him say that one word, _our_. She couldn't understand whether he didn't want to accept their current position, or just blatantly ignore it, it was always like this, she could never quite figure him out.

"Well, I didn't plan on you being here, finding out." Feeling his anger she spoke before he could, "You never seemed to care so I didn't think you'd bother with me anymore. I know you didn't plan on finding me here, but I imagined that once you found out, you'd just leave." His expression was unreadable, she'd have to pinpoint it between anger and regret. Anger at her possibly, for leaving and not telling him of the life growing inside her... Regret, maybe from learning more and more of how he'd affected her.

"I want to be a part of his life, I don't want him to go without anything.. or anyone." He shifted on the chair slightly before resting his arms across his legs and clenching his hands together. She felt a small flash of anger at his words, feeling a slight threat in his tone.

"Are you trying to threaten me? With my own child?" She snapped, holding her stomach with both hands, feeling a small bump prod against her palm.

"He's my child as much as he is yours." He snapped back, the mood within the room changing dramatically from upset to rage. She stood up abruptly, as did he, a competition of defiance starting between them both.

"It doesn't work like this Sesshoumaru, you can't just come storming back and demand a part in my child's life, not after everything!" He stalked towards her, eyes burning, a fire rising in their depths.

"I have my rights to my child as I am his father." She peered up at him as he towered above her, scowling at the nerve that he had, wondering how she could've loved such an arrogant fool.

"You have no rights you conceited ass, how dare you come here to demand things from me! How could I have ever fallen in love with you, I'll never lov-" Her words stopped abruptly, her voice suddenly mute. She struggled to see why she couldn't talk until she felt something move. The position she was in soon dawned on her, as she felt trapped between a solid wall and something else. The one reason why she could no longer talk, his lips, on top of hers.


	5. Until Tomorrow

"I told you didn't I?"

"You didn't tell me anything, just kept demanding I speak to him."

"Well, now you have, do you feel better?"

"No, Inuyasha, I don't. In fact, I feel a hundred times worse. Because he-" She stopped suddenly, not wanting to share with him the events of her _talk_ with Sesshoumaru.

"He what? Did he hurt you?" Standing abruptly, she watched as he clenched his fists until his knuckles started to turn white.

"No you idiot... he was just clearly there for himself, nothing else." She looked down solemnly, remembering the things he had said, how he was so sweet then suddenly changed.. just like how he was when they were together, how he drove her out of their home. Then something dawned on her, a realisation.

"You know, talking to him, kind of made me realise something." Inuyasha peered at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Nothing bad.." she chuckled.

"What is it then?"

"It just made me see how much I had depended on him, that I'd lost sense of who I was before him."

"_Had_?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She grinned, and stood up with a burst of energy. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm good thanks." He smiled back warmly, a glint in his eye. As she turned and strolled into the kitchen she felt a pang in her stomach letting her know that eating needed to be on her to do list and soon. Her searching was in vain however, as she soon discovered there was nothing for her to make a meal out of.

"Inuyasha, I asked you to go out this morning to get some food..." she whined at him.

"I was busy."

"With what."

"More like with _who_." She could hear the ear to ear smile in his voice.

"Pig." She shot back then huffed. "Fine, I'm going out to get some food, because _some_ people in this household think getting some is more important than feeding their unborn nephew." She knew he'd hate her taunting, however she didn't really mind that she had to go out to get food, infact it was a distraction, a little piece of normality for her.

———————————————————————

Screw that, she hated shopping. People were infuriating and the very next person she saw would have to face the wrath of a hormonal, hungry, pregnant woman. As if someone could hear her thoughts, as soon as she took the last thing needed, someone barrelled into her side, causing her to drop all of the items she held in her arms.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, the thin line of patience inside her snapped and she spun around, ready to lecture the person repeatedly apologising to her right. As she opened her mouth, ready to unleash her rage she stopped, struck speechless by the male infront of her. Dark, cobalt blue eyes took her voice away, she stood like a fish, in awe of such attractiveness.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to knock you like that, I didn't even see you, it's just that I'm in such a rush and I-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I wasn't paying much attention myself." She smiled, her heart beating a little faster. He was ridiculously handsome, black tousled hair slightly covering his eyes, he looked like he'd just walked straight out of a magazine.

"At least let me help you-"

"Kagome."

"Kagome.. such a lovely name." He smiled, her heart nearly failed. "I'm Bankotsu." He held out his hand and she briefly registered shaking it.

"Oh.." His expression changed when he looked down, somehow just noticing her round stomach. They shared an awkward silence before Kagome slowly started to pull away.

"Well I should be going.." She turned and started to walk away before she felt a soft hand lightly pull on her shoulder.

"Wait.." She turned, seeing the handsome male once again. "Can I at least buy you a drink? Non-alcoholic of course. Just to say sorry for earlier." Her heart thumped and she stood still, contemplating on accepting the offer.

"Sure, why not." She smiled. "How about tomorrow? It's just that I'm a little busy right now." He nodded in understanding, and before her and the handsome stranger parted ways, they quickly exchanged numbers.

_Until tomorrow... _She smiled.


	6. Stranger

The rich smell of coffee welcomed her as she opened the door to the charming little corner cafe, her eyes started to scan over the few people currently occupying some of the nearby tables and they were suddenly met with the striking blue eyes of the stranger from yesterday. He held her attention, a shudder running across her spine as he appeared to be even more attractive than she could remember. Having the sole attention of every female, and a few men, within the shop being proof of this.

She made her way over and smiled as he stood before her arrival, such a gentleman as he held her chair out and helped her get comfortable before taking the seat opposite her.

"Thank you." She blushed, her cheeks burning as she smiled a genuine smile. These feelings felt so foreign to her, how could a stranger, who she only knew the name of, make her smile just like that?

"You're welcome." After ordering their drinks and a very awkward exchange between the waitress complimenting the 'expecting parents', they fell into easy conversation. Going to answer his question, she paused as her phone vibrated beside her, notifying her that she had a message.

_Where are you? You're not at Inuyasha's house._

"Is that your husband?" He inquired and she looked up into his eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm not, well.. it's just complicated." She sighed and watched as he smiled at her.

"I understand, I won't push you."

"No it's fine honestly, I was happy with him but he changed, another woman was involved, it was doomed from the very start really." She watched him frown, saw his hands tightening into fists and before even registering the action, she reached out to place her hand over his, hearing her phone vibrate for the second time.

_Tell me where you are. _

"How could any guy cheat on someone like that.." Gripping his hand, she felt like a mad woman for constantly shaking her head.

"He didn't cheat, she was a part of his past, before we even knew we would be anything more than friends." She took a deep breath as she glanced down towards their joining hands, quickly braking their bond, she placed her hands back on her lap. She didn't understand why the man infront of her made her feel so relaxed, she felt herself opening up to him and they hadn't even known of each other's existence yesterday.

"Have you known each other long?" She smiled sadly, one of her earliest memories was of him... and as if the man himself knew she was thinking of him, her phone buzzed for the third time.

_Don't ignore me._

_I need to talk to you._

"Sorry, can I just quickly make a phone call?"

"Sure, go ahead, it seems like someone's after you." He winked at her, making her heart nearly stop altogether. Thanking him quickly before stepping out into the bright summers day, she dialled Sesshoumaru's number.

"Where are you?" He demanded, like he always did, just expecting her to bend to his will.

"I'm out, with a friend. Not that it matters to-"

"Who? What friend?" He growled out.

"I'm not telling you, you can't just expect me to answer you whenever you want." Tapping her foot impatiently, she tightly held her phone.

"You will tell me now woman."

"I will tell you nothing!" She snapped, hanging up the phonecall and angrily stuffing her phone into her pocket. She felt the vibrations of her phone ringing again but ignored it as she made her way back over towards Bankotsu.

"Sorry about that." Quickly sitting down opposite him, she took a sip of her drink, humming as the warm liquid soothed her dry throat and racing heart. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again, his eyes seemed to be transfixed on something behind her. Reluctantly following his stare, she froze at the figure standing behind her.

"Hello, my darling _wife_."


	7. The Other Woman

I wouldn't usually do this, but I just wanted to say a special Thankyou to a follower who goes by Destruction Of Life, your review made me laugh and I just wanted to say that I'm happy you like the story so far ;)

_-—-—-—-—-—-_

In her mind, she was running, right past him and straight through the door like she was out of a cartoon. A brief thought of trying to do it crossed her mind, just to knock herself out and save her from the current situation she was inbetween.

She didn't know who to talk to first, whether to even say anything, Sesshoumaru was already forming his own story, as was Bankotsu, she just wanted the ground to swallow her up whole, but as she was learning, life wasn't kind when you needed it. Life however, did send an angel in the form of a waitress who was quickly approaching. She turned to acknowledge her saviour but was immediately ignored as the tall, thin, dark haired woman ran directly towards her husband... Ex-husband.. whatever. Ok, so maybe not an angel.. more like a succubus, but it worked.

Looking over timidly towards Bankotsu, she saw his awkward smile directed at her. He was unknown to the situation, she half expected a look of disgust to paint his face, however he was just as shocked as she, maybe more as he didn't even fully understand what had transpired between her and the male behind her.

"I'll explain everything to you, I promise." She whispered, knowing that Sesshoumaru would hear her, but she didn't care, she couldn't allow herself to care about that. Reaching over, she grabbed Bankotsu's hand, squeezing it slightly before she felt it suddenly disappear from her grasp. Quicker than she could fathom, he was pinned against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hand tight around his throat.

"Stop!" She wailed, rushing over and gripping onto Sesshoumaru's arm, pulling with all her strength, pleading him to let go.

"She's mine, understand boy?" Hearing him hiss out the words harshly, she then understood that his beast was in control. Talking would not achieve results, only actions could gain his attention, so she did the one thing that always calmed his beast.. she hugged him. Leaning against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist until her hands met in the middle, she clasped them together tightly, squeezing him until her arms screamed in pain.

She felt his body slowly relax before hearing the dull thud of Bankotsu falling to the floor. She could hear the pained heavy breathing, the loud coughing, which seemed to echo so loudly within the cafe, as everyone surrounding them stood deathly quiet. Letting go of Sesshoumaru, she peered round to see his face, his eyes now back to their normal amber hue.

"Leave." Her voice sounded foreign, so harsh and spiteful. She thought she'd have to argue with him again, his stubborn ways never allowed for him to just listen and do as she wished. Yet as she kneeled beside Bankotsu, rubbing his back to help as he regained his breath, she heard steps behind her, walking towards the door, before the quiet chiming of a small bell echoed.

"He's gone." She whispered, smiling sadly as Bankotsu looked up towards her. He held an unreadable expression, just staring into her eyes as no words from him were spoken. His hand caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing slow circles as she leaned towards the small comfort.

The succubus broke the silence as she squealed and yelled for someone to ring an ambulance. A rather delayed reaction, Kagome thought, but she broke away from the sweetness that was Bankotsu and calmed the situation down. Helping the male up, after making sure he wasn't hurt, they left and endured a rather awkward silence as he drove back to Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome." She tried to jump out of the car as soon as it pulled up outside, but was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning towards the male she was a little surprised with how close he was, feeling his breath fan out across her cheeks, how he was slowly enveloping her, drawing her closer. His hand started to caress her cheek again, his thumb smoothing over her skin and she couldn't even stop it, the kiss, so sudden yet it just felt right. It wasn't a simple kiss, she could feel so much emotion, so much passion for someone she only knew of yesterday. Yet it was a small kick, however, coming from within her protruding stomach, which quickly shattered the whole fairtytale.

"No." She shook her head, pulling away. "We can't do this.. it isn't right."

"It can be though, I don't know everything about you, or about that guy and what's happened. I know we've only known each other for two days, but I just feel such a connection to you, like nothing else I've felt before.. please tell me you feel it too?" She chewed her lip and nodded slightly, she couldn't deny the attraction, regardless of her situation.

"I can be there for you... the both of you," he placed a hand over her stomach, "I'd love you both." With wide eyes she shook her head, overloaded with feelings and emotions.

"I.. I've got to go." Opening the car door, not even caring to close it behind her, she rushed towards safety, hearing him calling out her name couldn't even dare her to turn back.

Opening the door, pushing her way through and slamming it shut behind her, she leaned against the cold surface, struggling to breathe, fighting back the tears as she tried to process what had just happened. If only she could drink right now, heaven knows she needed it. Her life only seemed to get more complicated and as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen she cursed the god's above her, to see Sesshoumaru seated at the table. However, it was when she took a couple more steps, that she noticed a dark haired woman seated opposite him and in that moment, she knew she was dead, this couldn't have been reality, life couldn't hurt her this much.

The woman slowly turned and Kagome's world shattered before her eyes.

It was her, the _other_ woman.

"Fuck."


	8. Koi

"Pregnancy suits you sweetie, who's the father?" Glancing in the direction the voice had come from, I saw the smugness plastered all over her face and scowled.

"Take a wild guess Kagura." Revelling in a small victory over her now confused expression, I turned to face Sesshoumaru, who now stood in front of me, calm and collected as ever.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned.

"Things are not acceptable, I think it would be best to-"

"To what exactly? How can you still believe you know what's best for me, or my baby for that fact?" I saw his jaw tighten, clench and unclench before he spoke again.

"To make amends before our son arrives." I snorted, such an ugly sound, just like this man before me and the words he spoke.

"You're delirious, I can't even recognise you anymore, you've lost your edge koi." Now completely disregarding the third person with us, all I could see was just me and him. I knew exactly what I was doing, how I was questioning his dominance, the man who demanded control over everything and anything. He was visibly shaking, I knew every button to push and that's exactly what I planned on doing, especially the big red 'do not touch' one.

"Quite pathetic really, how you've come here to beg and plead." If he was one to show emotion, he'd probably be screaming by now, however he only let off visual cues and I could tell he was near enough ready for war. He took one step closer towards me, to make himself feel more imposing, I'd have been intimidated if it wasn't for the mix of anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"You're lying." Kagura screeched, reminding me that she was, unfortunately, still here. Her head was thrown side to side vigorously, like a parrot she repeated the same two words over and over. "You were never together, you were drifting apart... I made sur-" She paused mid-sentence, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You what, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke, eyes piercing and voice stern. The woman glanced over in his direction but chose to remain silent and keep her head down. Now I'd always had my suspicions about Kagura, anger ruled first when dealing with the woman, yet something never felt quite right to me.

Maybe this was it, maybe she played a bigger part in the breakdown of my and Sesshoumaru's relationship than originally thought. I'd always pushed most of the blame onto Sesshoumaru, he was the one who neglected and treated me like a mere stranger, however now, seeing the anger tearing away inside of him, doubt started to settle deep inside.

"When did it happen? Was it the night I went to my sister's? The weekend I went to visit my parents? You two just fucked all weekend while I was gone?!"

"I do not see how what happens between my wife and I is any of your business." Clearly unable to accept the truth of the matter, she stormed out, leaving a path of foul language behind her.

"I will leave now and talk to her but believe me wife..." He lightly grasped my arm, claws pricking the delicate skin causing me to wince. "I will be back tonight." Malice lay thick in his eyes, he wasn't going to let me walk away with this victory and I swallowed thickly, only managing to nod my understanding.

"Until then, koi." Taunting me one last time before he left, my eyes followed him until the door cut off my vision.


	9. Fuck You

My hand followed the movements of a miniature hand, possibly even a foot, along the outer side of my stomach. I'd always wanted a baby, strangely motherhood was possibly the one thing I'd always dreamed of. My little bundle of joy, the movements were getting sharper and I'm almost certain my right lung lay flat against my spine. My assumption that he was eager to come out into the world and see me, brought a beaming smile to my face, I'd adore this little boy and make sure he knew he was so loved.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daydream, I struggled a little to get off the chair before taking a few steps and opening the door. Flowers were the first sight I was met with, they then lowered to reveal a blank, expressionless face. I stood awkwardly, not knowing how to act or react.

"For you." He spoke, pushing them towards me. I opened my mouth to thank him but stopped, as I felt something envelope my left knee, two small hands tugging at my skirt. We exchanged a look of understanding before I lowered my head and found myself staring into a big pair of shining, chocolate eyes.

"Miss Kagome! Rin has missed you so much! Where did you go? We bought flowers!" Her bright smile and large round cheeks were something I found my heart yearned for. Flowers forgotten, I dropped down onto my knees and encased her within my arms, sharing her joy at the giggle she released.

"She wanted to see you." He stated, staring at our exchange.

"I did Miss Kagome! Daddy told me he was coming and I came too!" My heart was in pain, she was such a wonderful little girl and although she didn't show it, I had hurt her.

After handing Rin some old colouring books and pencils, I watched as she happily coloured away, the simplest things would have her full attention, she'd always find joy in whatever it was she was doing. Leaving her to play, I found my way over to Sesshoumaru, he stood with a picture in his hands, the scan photo of my little boy.

"He's 20 weeks old there." I placed a hand over my protruding stomach. "Next time I'll see him will be when he decides to make an appearance." I smiled, I couldn't wait for that day.

"I'm sorry." I glanced up, my eyes wide in disbelief. Staring as he swallowed thickly, visibly uncomfortable. "I've treated you, _both of you_, like shit." I gasped at his language and in my state of shock said the first thought that materialised into my mind.

"Are you drunk?" He looked up with a smirk on his face and in response my heart nearly stopped.

"No, I'm not drunk Kagome." He took a seat opposite my stiff form. "Just realising my mistakes." An awkward silence loomed over us until I decided to throw caution to the wind and speak my unfiltered thoughts.

"I'm not going to take any more abuse off you, or her." The minute change in his facial expression let me know that he was uncomfortable, but I was standing my ground, I wouldn't accept it anymore.

"I've realised a few things, you're a coward deep down, you rule with fear at work, yet in life, fear rules you. I have no idea why you changed, I doubt you'll even give me an explanation, to which I say, fuck you." He didn't move, surprisingly, he didn't even show a sign of anger as he waited for me to continue.

"There is no longer an us Sesshoumaru, we've been fracted for a while. You can try to lay claim over me, but I'm not an object you can claim." My phone alerted me that I had a message as soon as he opened his mouth and as I briefly glanced at the screen, the name I saw made me smile without realising. Noticing this, Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to Rin, scooping her up in his arms, then looked over to me, smiling sadly.

"We have outstayed our welcome, I will see you another time." And just like the day before, he left again. I didn't expect to get an answer out of him, I also did not expect any form of apology... maybe he was finally realising the result of his actions but, as my mind told me, it was too late.

I grabbed my phone, noticing a second message had appeared, the first from Bankotsu, asking to see me tomorrow for lunch and, although our last encounter ended rather awkwardly, I found my fingers eagerly typing a reply. The second was Inuyasha, stating that he needed to talk to me, to tell me the reason for why things had changed.


	10. Kagura

"I'm really glad you agreed to meet me." Seated opposite me was a rather anxious Bankotsu. Clenching his hands together, looking around in all directions but mine, I suppose he was thinking about our last encounter and even I had troubles on what to say.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about last time... It was a shock for you I'm sure, emotions running high, so we can just forget about it." I offered a sincere smile although his face still remained puzzled, he shook his head before covering my hands with his own.

"I meant what I said Kagome, I want to be there for you both." Eyes staring into my own, he sheepishly smiled in response. The ball was now in my court as he patiently waited for a reply, but I was struck speechless. It felt like this man who barely knew me was only one step away from declaring eternal love, which only made way for questions. I was flattered, considering my current situation, which he had seen the ugly side to, he still wanted to pursue things. Moving at such a fast rate, however, was too much too soon.

"Kagome!" A frantic voice called out to me and as I turned, I briefly caught a glimpse of Inuyasha before I was being pulled in the direction of the exit.

"Inuyasha, what-" His pace became more insistent as he continued to pull me away, never once faltering. Looking back over at Bankotsu, I was ready to apologise for a second time yet one thing caused me not to. A smirk lay wide across his face as he watched us leaving, like he knew, planned for this to happen.

I stormed my way through the door, my emotions currently soaring. No words were spoken on the journey back home, I had never been so confused yet so murderously angry at the same time. My instincts lead me towards the kitchen, my hands opening every cupboard and draw until I found something to eat.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"If you hadn't realised already Inuyasha I'm fucking stressed! Which, might I add, is extremely bad for the baby so, you better start explaining to me what the fuck that was unless you want me to go into labour right now." To add some realism, I started to take some deep breaths and rub my stomach. My method was successful as he held one side of his face and released a deep sigh.

"Kagome he's being paid- He- this is all so fucked." My brows furrowed together, unable to understand what, or even who, he was talking about. He shook his head and took a seat before continuing.

"That guy you've been seeing Kags.. He's..." My heart felt as if it was trying to flee from my chest, we remained still for a few minutes until I saw him stiffen, a knocking on the door ringing out a few moments later. He stood and went to answer with me following closely behind him.

Time for me seemed to slow, as I stood and watched, wide eyed, as Inuyasha, without pause, opened the door, reared his arm back and launched his clenched fist right into the face of Bankotsu. With a loud thump his body dropped, just as if it was made of stone, to the floor.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?!" I peered over to the unconscious body on the floor, wondering why that just happened and secondly, what to do now and before I could even ask, Inuyasha was dragging the body over to a chair.

"Find some rope or something." When I remained unmoving, he spoke again. "Now, Kagome, quick." My poor heart wouldn't survive through this, a loud thumping echoed in my ears and my hands were fiercely shaking. I ran upstairs grabbing a tie off a robe, hurried back and handed it over to Inuyasha who now had the body on the chair. He made quick work of tying Bankotsu's hands to the chair and stood silently when he was done.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" My thoughts were frantic, not only had he ruined my date, he then punched the man unconscious and tied him to the kitchen chair. Either this was some kind of joke or I'd lost my dear friend to insanity.

"Let me tell you." A dark chuckle followed and I watched nervously as Bankotsu lifted his head, his right eye starting to form a nice, blue shadow. He glanced over to Inuyasha and smirked. "Seems my fun is already over, pity."

"Bankotsu I'm so sorry I-"

"Oh, come on doll, surely you're not that dense." I paused, staring at him just like a deer caught by headlights. Taking a small step backwards, I stole a glance at inuyasha who still remained in the same place as before.

"Look at me Kagome." My eyes returned to the restrained man, that same smirk on his face. "It was fun while it lasted wouldn't you agree?"

"Tell her why." Inuyasha finally spoke and I had never before heard his voice sound so dark and full of hatred. Bankotsu sighed with annoyance and quickly muttered out a few words.

"I was paid to do this Kagome, to be a part of your life. You fell for it so easily as well." Now my heart had lost the battle, it stopped completely and ice ran through my veins.

"How can that be true, you said you wanted to be with me... You kissed me." I saw inuyasha clench his fists tighter but he chose to remain quiet.

"That was just for added effect, I'm actually surprised it worked out the way it did." He chuckled to himself, finding the way he took advantage of me humorous.

"Business isn't fair darling, I just did what I was told to do."

"By who." Bankotsu looked over to Inuyasha, smirking yet again.

"Why should I tell you that hm? I'd lose my deal."

"I'll pay you double, now tell us." He spat out. With a grin, Bankotsu made my heart stop for a second time.

"A certain wind witch of yours, calls herself, Kagura."

* * *

Just a little query, I was going to write this story just from the perspective of Kagome, however, as it develops I was wondering on whether I should include Sesshoumaru's POV? I have a few chapters typed up, if I did release them they'd be at the end when the story is finished, or maybe as a separate thing... I haven't really thought it out fully but I'd really appreciate some feedback off you guys! Just to let me know if I should continue with that, if it's something you'd be interested in I'd happily finish it up and release all the chapters together once this story is finished, thanks guys! Hope everyone is staying safe :)


	11. Blackmail

A warmth I had never felt before hummed underneath my skin. Staring down to my former love interest I could feel nothing but hatred, disgust and embarrassment at the fact that I had believed him. I could feel the white-hot anger searing its way through me, that irritating smirk causing my hand to twitch. Thoughts and questions whirring through my brain faster than I could blink.

"Why?" I asked, my own voice now surprising myself, it was such a foreign sound, as if it wasn't even myself talking.

"Lover boy." He grinned. "You had what she wanted."

"Sesshoumaru?" I questioned.

"All I was told to do, was distract you from the guy so she could swoop in." He sighed, expression becoming more serious as he spoke again. "Listen, that bitch is crazy Kagome, last time we spoke she had just found out you were expecting..." I thought back to the hysterical rambling of Kagura. "She changed the plan, told me to do whatever I needed to."

"As in?" I grinded out, taking some satisfaction as he grimaced slightly. He seemed a little apprehensive to continue but did so anyway.

"I'd like to think of myself as a good man," I scoffed. "But let's just say, I've had to bury a few things in the past."

"Bury? Wha-"

"Bodies." Inuyasha spat out sharply. "The bitch wanted you dead." Bankotsu whistled and nodded his agreement, confirming Inuyasha's statement which only seemed to push my anger higher.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered, untying the makeshift restraint and, with a sudden, surprising strength, pulling the man up to stand. "I suggest you leave now while you still can." Bankotsu raised a brow and took a slow step towards me.

"Is that a threat doll? What about my money?" I snatched his arm, intent on slapping some sense into the man, before I could he yelped and cradled his arm, the skin I had come into contact with slightly singed.

"Leave now, unless you want to be a dog's dinner." My smile became wider when seeing his expression, again when he ran out of the house, tripping over himself.

"You can be real scary when you want to be." I chuckled at his attempt to joke, my mind, however was occupied with thoughts of what just transpired, how I had burnt his arm and everything I had just been told.

"Kags I'm just going tell you what I need to." Inuyasha led me over to a chair and sat beside me, he was sudden and seemed to move around quite often. I could tell he had been torturing himself for a while, so I waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and talk to me.

"Our father had an affair with Kagura's mother, about the time we were finishing college. Remember when Sesshoumaru and Kagura just became a thing?" My nerves were on edge, the affair he had just exposed made me terrified of what was to come. I nodded, breaking from my icy demeanour.

"The deal between our parents would've been for them to end up married, her family would share our power and wealth, in exchange they'd forget anything had happened, everything would've continued that way as well, until Kagura's mother discovered she was pregnant." I gasped, eyes wide, all of this felt like an alternate reality, a dream.

"D-Did she?"

"She kept the baby, a little girl." A sudden realisation washed over me and without any words spoken Inuyasha answered my question.

"Kanna is our half-sister." The white hair, pale complexion, it all made sense. Kagura would often visit her sister, I'd seen photos but never met her in person. On the few rare occasions the woman had been mentioned, I'd always notice Sesshoumaru clam up and now his behaviour didn't confuse me.

"Well... What happened? Why didn't it end up like that?"

"Kagura's father retaliated, they hadn't planned for the idea of pregnancy, even less so that Leiko would keep the child. Our fathers fought, as a daiyoukai my father was, by nature, a very proud and confident man, so he didn't share the opinion of Naraku to terminate something that was of his own blood." I nodded again, the only motor function I was currently able to show.

"Naraku was a con-artist, he was stealing millions from companies, lending, loaning, racked up debt everywhere he went. As well as being caught trying to plan out our family's murder, which included you." I squeaked, my brain started to malfunction.

"Why?"

"Us for clear reasoning. You, they always assumed, just by association. Later they found out however, that Kagura had a prominent role in this too and convinced him that you knew all about this, she involved you driven by jealousy."

"You're kidding." My hands clasped together as I forced them to remain still.

"Naraku went to jail, Kagura and her mother had to move as they were now the scapegoats of the abuse and nothing was heard of her until..."

"Until she turned up with Rin." I finished. "That doesn't explain anything though Inu, it doesn't tell me why things just suddenly changed."

"As soon as she appeared, Kagura threatened to expose it all again. When this first happened, the business took a hit, only due to our slight public association with them. Even though Sesshoumaru now owns the company, if this became public information, just to save face, every company we work with would pull out of support. It would ruin us and she knows that, it's her only power."

"Blackmail? That's why all of this happened?" It sounded so shallow and my anger now boiled over, practically a solid form in itself, at Sesshoumaru for prioritising business over family, then more so at Kagura for being a scheming bitch. My vision started to tint a pink hue, my body warming up, fingers and toes tingled. I could feel myself leaving my own body, like a spirit I simply floated away. In my mind I briefly registered a voice, an earthy forest smell and the view of two large doors, quite like the ones I ran away from only one month earlier.


End file.
